In observing an object in a three-dimensional space, a target to which a user pays attention (attention target) is made easier to see by performing zoom control such as enlargement (e.g., Patent Literature 1). In addition, there is a case where viewpoint-related control other than zoom control (hereinafter referred to as non-zoom control in some cases) of changing a viewpoint position, a rotation angle, or the like is performed together with zoom control.